


无意道别 Long Slow Goodby

by utopiate3055



Category: The Gentlemen
Genre: Ex-Boyfriends, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utopiate3055/pseuds/utopiate3055
Summary: 没人知道Ray和Fletcher曾经是恋人，但Ray怀疑Fletcher是不是真的明白“曾经”这个字眼的意义。Ray看着眼前的私家侦探一如既往的无赖表情感到火大，他觉得Fletcher也许是真的有幻想症才会觉得他俩还有可能在一起。但命运似乎总会出乎Ray（也许并不出乎Fletcher）的意料。
Relationships: Raymond/Fletcher
Comments: 42
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Ray正在从后视镜里看着坐在后方安静的Fletcher。Ray并不讨厌安静，但Fletcher的沉默让他感到些许的不快。Fletcher依旧不分昼夜的戴着他的墨镜，染色的镜片反射着窗外的景色，让Fletcher的眼睛更加模糊。

Ray记得自己总是讨厌Fletcher的那副眼镜，当他们还在一起的时候他总是设法想让对方把墨镜摘下，他们分手的事实只让Ray对那副形状讨厌的眼镜更加厌恶。Fletcher的沉默对他来说很陌生，或许这个想象力过分丰富的私家侦探正在思考自己会对他施加何种拷问。这个想法让Ray感到一丝愉快。

Fletcher的墨镜下有一双浅蓝，或者说天蓝，矢车菊蓝，baby blue，那种愚蠢的，与Fletcher本人的肮脏灵魂毫不相搭的，天真的蓝色。Ray没头没脑地想到。但他此刻不再多思索，迅速的把那幅画面抛在脑后。

他们到了。Ray把汽车开下颠簸的小石子路，在一片杂草丛生的草地上停下。他们的正前方是个铁皮小屋，看起来就像农民们放置工具的地方，当然，只是看起来像。

“下车。” Ray不带情绪地命令道。

Fletcher终于叹了口气，“亲爱的，在你把我碎尸万段之前，我只想拜托你下手利落一些...”

“下，车。”Ray打断Fletcher的话，一字一句的说道。他的语气中带着一丝不耐烦，Fletcher终于乖乖照做。Ray下车关上车门，Fletcher跟着他进到仓库里，不再挑战Ray的耐心。

地下的空间还乱糟糟的，有不少还包裹着泡沫纸的工具和桌椅没来得及摆放。Fletcher猜这里是Mickey新的选址，而国王本人正站在他的工坊里等待着Ray和Fletcher。

“你似乎在遇到Ray的时候不那么聪明，Fletcher。” Mickey说话的时候直视着Fletcher，让私人侦探感觉脖子背后有些发紧。Fletcher一向不太会应对Mickey，丛林的狮王太过易怒，不会对狡猾的狐狸手下留情。“我能说什么呢，每个人都有自己的天敌。“Fletcher故作轻松地笑笑，不过他没有撒谎，Ray是他的软肋，从各种意义上来说都是。“我很荣幸国王本人来迎接我，我有什么可以为您效劳？”

“你是个聪明人，Fletcher。是的，你狡猾，爱好投机取巧，从不效忠任何人，但你确实有些本事，也很大胆。“Mickey低头把烟头扔在地上踩灭，整理了一下本就一丝不苟的西装，朝Fletcher的方向迈步，“我猜有不少人讨厌你，Fletcher。”

Fletcher又叹了口气，往后退了一步。“好了Mickey，你说得够明白了，我知道这个谈话会往哪个方向进行。”Mickey顿住了脚步，饶有趣味地看着Fletcher，用神情示意对方继续。“我为你们工作，或者我就被扔给某个贩毒团伙，某个黑手党家族，某个政治集团，某个名门贵族，某个报社出版商，某个过气明星，或者某个车门被刮擦的老太太，对吧？”

Mickey看起来被逗乐了，“你真会给自己找些好对手，Fletcher。但你说得没错。”国王又转向他的忠诚骑士，看着Ray说道：“你从现在起将在Ray的手下工作，他安排什么你就完成什么。没有工资，没有假期，没有医疗保险，不包含餐饮费用，Ray会给你安排住处。你该庆幸我和Ray毫发无伤，并且你没有愚蠢到去招惹我的皇后。”

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“看来你说得没错，亲爱的，”Fletcher和 Ray回到车上，侦探的脸上又恢复了熟悉的狡黠笑容，“Mickey确实被中产阶级和中年磨平了棱角。”

“你该学会感激。”Ray叹了口气，转头看向自然而然的坐上副驾驶的Fletcher，”依我看Mickey就该把你这黑心的不知廉耻的婊子切碎了喂猪。“ 但一如既往，他的辱骂落了个空。Fletcher的笑容裂得更开了，仿佛刚才从Ray嘴里吐出的不是侮辱性的词语，而是情人间的甜言蜜语。

“总而言之，”Fletcher向Ray的方向又靠了靠，语气里有讨好的意思，“我估计你还没把我的房间用木板封起来吧？亲爱的Raymond？”

Ray从喉咙里发出表示厌恶的一声，坐直系好了安全带。他希望Fletcher不要系，这样如果路上出了车祸Fletcher就会干脆的颈椎碎裂而死，而自己就可以回到原本的平静生活。

“没有。”Ray最后从牙缝里挤出来了一个恶狠狠的词。

Fletcher笑得很开心，今天真是个幸运的好日子。当然，他不会忘记系好安全带。


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Fletcher几乎忘了Ray家里的床铺有多么柔软。一踏进门Fletcher就拖着疲惫的身子轻车熟路地找到了原来属于他的客房，把自己整个扔了上去，并发出了满意的哼哼声。Ray，另一方面，则像一个成熟的成年人该做那样，把鞋子整理在鞋架上，将大衣脱下并叠好，并将Fletcher的靴子踢向角落里。Ray在路过客房时朝Fletcher瘫倒的背影翻了个白眼，踏进自己的房间并关上了房门。

Ray需要点私人时间。眼前的状况虽然不是最差的情况，但也让他感到头疼不已。鼻梁上的眼镜都显得有些沉重，Ray右手取下了眼镜，另一手揉了揉鼻梁和眉头。他让自己靠在墙上以获得些许必要的休息，然后又重重的叹了口气。

Ray不是个多愁善感或者优柔寡断的人。他喜爱秩序，守信，忠诚，果决等等品质，他并非是个有耐心或者总是温和的人，他不喜欢唉声叹气，像个emo kid一样总是怨声载道—虽然他今天情感上感到非常疲惫。

这不是Ray所想象的结果，但当Fletcher在他身边时，似乎事事都不会如愿。他当初不以为Fletcher会留下，但他错了；他以为Fletcher和自己已经结束，现在看来Ray又被命运捉弄了一道。

Fletcher总是扰乱Ray的计划，Ray只手捏着自己的鼻梁想到，为什么Fletcher一开始会出现在自己的世界里。Fletcher像是他的世界里的杂质，像撕不干净的标签贴，Fletcher从来没有真正离开，Ray知道这一点。Fletcher贴在他世界的每一个角落。他们分手后Ray有一段时间憎恶着家里充斥着Fletcher的痕迹，但现在它们似乎并不再让他那么心烦。

隐隐的Ray感觉自己应该对这种迟钝更加警觉。首先它让你烦躁不安，渐渐地你开始习惯它。下一步呢？你是否会……

Ray截住了自己的思绪。他直起身来重新戴上了眼镜，抬起手腕查看了时间，约莫七点整，窗外已经降下了夜色。Ray拂了拂衬衫的皱褶，是该准备晚餐了。

———————————————————————————————————————————

Fletcher醒来时房间里已经充斥着美妙的香气，对Ray的厨艺稍有了解的私家侦探迅速做出了”炖牛肉”的判断，这是他的最爱之一。Fletcher以自己都感到惊讶的速度翻身下了床，满面笑容的步入客厅，感觉自己年轻了不少。Ray没有理会他，但Fletcher并不在意，随意地靠坐在酒吧椅上，目光尽兴地游走在站在灶台前的Ray身上。

“我有告诉过你吗，Ray？”

“拜托告诉我你患了绝症，Fletcher。我迫切需要一些好消息。“Ray头也不回地呛声到，切着配菜的双手也没有慢下。

“谢谢你对我健康的关心，亲爱的，我一切健康。”Fletcher一如既往地忽视了Ray带刺的话语。“你真是个做妻子的好料，Raymond。”

“而你，Fletcher，”Ray终于放下了手里的刀，毕竟他不确定自己有足够的自制力不把眼前笑得灿烂阳光的家伙剁成肉泥，“你是个浑然天成，天赋异禀的混球。所以在我把你被染得漆黑的骨头也扔进这锅高汤之前，闭上你的嘴，然后去加热一份微波食物，因为我没准备给你做晚饭。”

Ray在说完这番话之后感觉好了一些，他决心要从Fletcher手里拿回来主动权。看在老天的份上，这是他的家，他的厨房，他的晚餐。他可以选择做给谁吃饭或者把谁赶出家门，这些是他的权利，他才不会因为某个混球前男友的委屈表情和沉默抗议而又一次改变自己的底线。

所以当Ray坐在餐桌离Fletcher最远的一端看着Fletcher开心地吃着自己花费了一个多小时做的晚餐时，Ray的心情糟透了。

“所以你真的确定不想跟我一起睡...…？”

“Fuck me”Ray恼怒地拍了一下桌面，他今天已经受够了。“闭上你的嘴，Fletcher。”

“我很乐意，”Fletcher，一如既往地无耻且大胆，低头把墨镜往鼻尖下移了一些，朝着已经快把眼珠瞪出来的Ray抛了个尽可能挑逗的秋波，“我指你说的第一部分。”

Ray终于把手里的餐刀扔了出去，Fletcher一边躲避着一边止不住地大笑，仿佛一个恶作剧成功的小男孩。


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ray当然记得第一次见到Fletcher的情形。

Fletcher属于那种气质独特的家伙，你从人群里一眼便可以把他们认出来。你不一定会喜欢他们古怪的癖好或者喋喋不休的笑话，但你也无法完全憎恶他们，这类人出没在各个街道的阴暗小巷中等着酒吧开业，只要有些微醺他们就开启了话匣，开始跟你讨论某个你并不在意的意大利导演的最新作品，脸上带着谄媚的笑容等待你问他“然后呢”，这样他才能继续谈论他的话题。这些谈话中背后总带着某些微妙的暗示，或是某个双关语，或是敲击桌面的手指，或是有意的靠近和身体接触。这种模糊不清的情感会令你对自己的判断也感到困惑，但最好别去多想，毕竟生活中若是少了这样的人会失色不少。

那时Ray才刚开始替Mickey工作，结束了作为自由雇佣打手的日子。Mickey想要结识那些上流社会人士，Mickey不缺收买他们的资金，但要巩固一个客户需要解决他们真正的难处。情妇，通奸，私生子，恋童癖，等等关于性的丑闻像是血淋淋的新鲜尸体，小报记者们会如同夏日的蝇虫般蜂拥而至那些高贵人士的府上。而Ray则需要从一个自称是“此地最佳的私人侦探”的家伙那里先一步得到一位客户的情妇的藏身之处。

Fletcher给他的地址是一个叫做Black Dahlia的酒吧，Ray不大喜欢这个名字，但也仅此而已，结束工作后可以喝上一杯，Ray也没什么怨言。酒吧内人不多，放着缓慢的爵士乐调子，灯光均是红色，高大的热带植物的叶片让光线分割成了百叶窗似的明暗效果。酒保并没有抬起头看向进门的Ray，专注的为坐在吧台的男人调制一杯饮品。

独自坐在吧台的男人留意到了Ray，微微转头向他报以一笑。男人看起来介于四十到五十岁之间，穿着适宜夏日的浅色衬衫和牛仔裤，深色的头发梳得有些随意，鬓角两侧的夹杂着一些白发，但并没有减去他的魅力。他的笑容看上去好像真诚，但Ray知道那其实只是锻炼出的圆滑。在挺拔的鼻子上方是一双眼角微微下垂的眼睛，颜色浅得惊人的，酒吧的灯光让Ray做不出判断。他或许年轻时相当美貌，但现在也算得上英俊。

“Smith先生，你来得很早。”男人在Ray在他身边落座后抿着酒杯里的深色液体说道。

“请叫我Raymond，Fletcher。”Ray向侍者要了一杯不加冰的威士忌，又开口道，“我希望我们的交易没有什么差错，私人侦探先生。”

Fletcher像是被Ray的称呼逗笑了，但没多说什么，伸手从桌下的皮包里拿出一叠用牛皮纸的文件夹整理好的纸张，包括一个小小的即抛手机，一并递给Ray。“当然，Ray。”

Ray对他作为第一次见面的人有些过分亲昵的叫法感到不快，但毕竟是自己先要求Fletcher叫自己Raymond，只是沉默的接过物件放在自己的包里，不再追究。

“你喜欢侦探电影或者小说吗，Ray。“Fletcher侧着头看着Ray喝下最后一口威士忌，在对方准备离开前问到。Ray显然没有意料到Fletcher突然的问题，但看上去酒精让Ray比往常放松。

“还行。我偶尔读Raymond Chandler。“Ray想了想，但回答得有些心不在焉。

“是吗，”显然，Fletcher对此话题兴致勃勃，“你觉得Dashiell Hammett怎么样？马耳他之鹰？“现在Fletcher已经完全转向了Ray，膝盖触碰着Ray的大腿，脸上的笑容多了些真实的愉快，”我觉得你很适合里面的那个侦探角色，冷酷无情，游走在灰色地带。“

”然后和任何有两条腿的女性上床？“Ray挖苦道，起身准备离开，”不，我对她们没什么兴趣。“

Fletcher极微的顿了一下，眼里很快的闪过一丝什么，“稍等，”Fletcher迅速的饮尽酒杯里的饮料，“我跟你一起出门。”

在室外的正常光线下Ray终于看清了Fletcher的眼睛是很浅的干净的蓝色。但Fletcher一时没有注意到他的目光，从口袋里掏出一副浅色的墨镜戴上，终于留意到Ray沉默的疑惑，“我的眼睛畏光，但在里面戴上就什么也看不见了。”Fletcher解释道，Ray耸耸肩，表示自己并不在意。

“你怎么回家？”Ray说完自己也有些惊讶自己会在意这个，Fletcher看起来有些受宠若惊，但随即又恢复了他常挂在脸上的狡黠笑容，“怎么，你愿意载我一程？”

Ray忽视了Fletcher有些暧昧的语气，叹了口气。“我们都喝了酒，我没打算开车。我可以替你叫辆计程车，就当作是我们的一点好意。”重点在我们，公事公办，当然。

大街今天有些空旷，Fletcher建议Ray和自己乘同一辆车，总之都是Ray来付车费。在车上Fletcher似乎对自己表现出了比在酒吧里更大的兴致，但没问什么不该问的，只是一些兴趣爱好，琐碎小事。Fletcher很聪明，Ray也没有太不愉快，就只是有句没句的答话，并不反问Fletcher。Ray想大概是酒精让自己对这个私家侦探失去了一些戒备。

Fletcher下车时有些神秘的笑笑，“我们会再见的，Ray。”Ray没有回复他，“晚安，硬汉先生。”Fletcher的声音透过夏夜的风传来。

Ray睡得很安稳。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉这章发的有点晚，最近好忙好忙...... 希望喜欢！努力的思考他们两人到底应该是什么样的相处模式，为什么Ray对Fletcher这么有耐心/Fletcher为什么胆子那么大，写起来很有乐趣。酒吧想营造一点film noir的感觉，那个时期的电影和硬汉侦探小说我都超喜欢！如果喜欢请留言啦！


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ray在之后跟Fletcher有过几次交集。总的来说，他（当时）并不讨厌Fletcher在身边。

大多数时候他们都在谈论生意，一位客户的老婆跑了，一位客户的女儿需要大学推荐信，一位客户的儿子喝醉了酒闯了祸，一位客户的狗不见了。Ray把这些让他头疼的事都交给Fletcher去做，因为他知道Fletcher除了贪婪黑心狡猾外没什么毛病：他能把事办好，而贪婪黑心狡猾是干他们这行的共同缺点。

Fletcher倒是不挑剔，追踪小狗的足印和追踪枪支的流向对他没什么区别，只有要价的高低，但对Ray显然不是这样。Fletcher看着愁眉苦脸的Ray感到有些好笑，平时一副硬汉模样的黑帮干部因为几个毒虫死在了Mickey的地盘上而焦头烂额。Fletcher对Ray的了解只到明白对方讨厌各种让人堕落成废物的硬性毒品，但他没打算追问为什么。

“亲爱的，把那些个毒虫的事交给我吧，”Fletcher舒适的在Ray家里的沙发上伸展开肢体，他很高兴Ray把他叫来这里谈生意，他真喜欢这里。他对Ray的言语不知什么时候变得更加亲密，但Ray向来只是眉头也不皱，默许了自己的调情。“等我把Williams夫人的小贵宾犬找到后让它去嗅嗅。“Fletcher摇了摇手里的酒杯向坐在对面的Ray提议。

”不必了，我对你还没那么多信任。“Ray没有抬头，专注与放在大腿上的笔记本电脑。“还有，你该走了。”

“别这么无情，亲爱的Raymond，你答应过跟我一起看个电影。”Fletcher从包里掏出一盒光碟，举起手来晃了晃，脸上故意做出委屈的样子。

该死，Ray在心里骂道。是的，他确实答应过，为了让Fletcher闭嘴并且要价别那么贪心。他本可以拿出点黑帮的做派让Fletcher乖一点，或者別对着自己这么亲密，但Ray知道Fletcher也不是傻瓜，何况Fletcher就像打不死的蟑螂，威胁他并不会让他放弃。

“我在工作。安静点。”Ray终于抬头瞪了一眼Fletcher，对方显然把这个当做了同意的型号，露出一个灿烂得晃眼的笑容，并用手比了个OK，继续瘫倒在沙发上品味Ray斟给他的高档苏格兰威士忌。

Ray的心思已不在工作上，电脑桌面上的照片显示着其中一个瘾君子悲惨的死状，面部伏倒在肮脏泥泞的道路上，脏兮兮的衬衫勉强看得出本来是浅蓝色，露出的手臂细得像冬天风干的树枝，哪怕风不吹动它也会折断。他的手臂靠近手肘血管的部分已经被针孔覆盖，死后显得更加黑紫。Ray对这位死者并不比对一块石头更加同情，溃烂的皮肤让Ray感到恶心。他让其他人去处理了那几具尸体，但这并不妨碍Ray隔着屏幕也感受到那种死亡的恶臭。

Ray关上了页面，忍不住叹了口气。Fletcher正越过茶几看着他，镜片下的目光里带着闪过一丝隐隐的担忧，但什么也没说。说不定我该让他去办这事，如果他真的这么感兴趣，Ray有些不快地想到。或许Fletcher的要价会更加贪婪，或许他又想从自己这里得到些别的什么好处，电影之夜，烛光晚餐，Ray并不特别在意，他只是该死的讨厌任何跟毒品有关的事件，为此他可以牺牲一点个人空间。

Ray现在漫不经心的查看着自己的日程表，发现接下来一周他还需要跟Fletcher见三次面。Fletcher让Ray有些琢磨不透。总爱打扮得像个电影导演的私人侦探看上去总是一副什么也不在乎的态度，只要有钱就愿意为你卖命，不去过问你是否在干些违法的勾当。别的私人侦探总有些顾忌，尤其不愿和黑帮打上交道。但Fletcher似乎对危险人物独有钟爱，枪支，毒品，人口买卖，贿赂，火拼，罪犯们的世界就像Fletcher的游乐场，是他的三千万美金投资的动作喜剧片。

其中的黑暗并不影响Fletcher的热情，Ray对Fletcher亮过一次枪，当然他没打算扣动扳机，只是想吓吓Fletcher，但对方简直高兴得眼睛能冒出光来，从此Ray就对Fletcher的道德观念表示了放弃，并决心再也不给Fletcher更多的乐子。

但Ray不一样。Ray坚信他所从事的恶是必要的恶，而有些恶只是让人堕落。Fletcher对此看法不以为然，你会是个好警官，Ray，Fletcher只是笑笑说道。这里没有好警官，Ray反驳道。正是如此，Fletcher强调，正是如此。

Ray合上电脑，Fletcher立马坐直身子，把装有光碟的盒子递给Ray，“灯光，谢谢。”Fletcher满脸笑容。

Ray任命的接过光碟，看来今天晚上注定要浪费他宝贵的两个小时了。盒子上印着Orsen Welles被帽子的阴影半遮的脸，The Third Man，Ray松了口气，起码电影还不错。

Ray把灯光调暗，机器的响动在房间里响起。Fletcher摘下了墨镜，把喝空了的杯子放在桌上，笑吟吟的看着Ray拿着酒瓶走来，先给自己倒满，又给Fletcher又斟上一杯。

“你太慷慨了，亲爱的。你不介意我喝醉后在这里过夜吧？”Fletcher对Ray的调情总是这么熟练。

“不，我很介意。”Ray的脸上甚至没有激起一丝波澜，“不过你可以放心睡在马路上，等着被车辆碾成肉泥。”

Fletcher当然没把这句话听进去，笑眯眯的拍了拍自己身边的位置示意Ray坐下。Ray感到一丝不快，站着没动，Fletcher又重复刚才的动作，Ray放弃了挣扎，走过去靠着Fletcher坐下。他很累，没心思再斗嘴。

”你最好看电影的时候别唠叨。“Ray嘱咐道，但Fletcher已经被屏幕上的影像吸引住了。看来这个倒是不用担心。

电影一开始主人翁去拜访Orsen Welles饰演的朋友Harry，却得知他已经出了车祸去世。当然，他的朋友只是诈死，背后干着令人不齿的勾当。在下水道里的追捕镜头与最后女主角无视男主角走过的长镜头十分经典。强烈的明暗对比，道德的灰色地带，痴情或无情的女子，冷酷神秘的男主角，几乎总是这些。Fletcher一言不发，专注的看着饰演安娜的Alida Valli戴着帽子穿着长风衣走过布满落叶的长街，Holly在镜头的左侧等待着她，但她最终面无表情的从他面前走过。Ray没有Fletcher看得那般投入，沉默地喝下了第三杯威士忌。

工作上的不快已经被Ray抛在了脑海，酒精和电影让他感觉心情格外好。Fletcher似乎终于从电影里抽出了神，转过头微笑的看着Ray，”不错的电影，不是吗，亲爱的。“他俩离得很近，几乎靠在了一起，Fletcher的手不知什么时候自然的的搭在了Ray的腿上，但Ray不太在意，他把自己的宽容归罪于酒精。

”是不错。“Ray回答道。他顿了一下，又叹了口气，”好吧，Fletcher，那就交给你去办。“有时Ray也想不总是焦头烂额。

“好极了，”Fletcher像是提前得到了圣诞礼物，”这样我们可以更经常见面了，Ray。“

”那不是重点。“Ray摘下眼镜，捏了捏眉头，这个夜晚是时候画上句号了。他想起身，但Fletcher的手还停留在自己身上。

”那当然是重点，Ray。“Fletcher又靠近了一些，这下他们之间的距离只有一只手掌的距离。然后他又把Ray拉得更近。

Fletcher的吻并没有出乎Ray的意料，说实在的，Ray更惊讶于Fletcher在每次都对Ray露骨的调情了两个月之后，这才是他们的第一个吻的事实。

Fletcher的吻技不错，在他们交换完第一个吻后Fletcher恋恋不舍的分开他们，随后又凑上去舔舐Ray的下唇，亲吻他的嘴角。被剥夺的空气和酒精让Ray觉得有些轻飘飘的，Fletcher在他大腿内侧隔着布料摩挲的手也让他大脑缺氧。Ray把Fletcher推开一些，有些气短。“别在这里。”

Fletcher起身，脸上又是熟悉的笑容。”那就是说我可以不用睡在车道上了吗，亲爱的？“

Ray叹了口气，抬头看了眼指针，看来邀请Fletcher到家他需要牺牲的远不止两小时。”是的。你满意了？“

”这要看你一会的表现，亲爱的。“Fletcher的无耻实在超乎想象。

”说不定我会把你勒死。“Ray放弃了挣扎，起身往卧室走去 。

”我很乐意。“Fletcher跟上Ray，在房门口停下，拉住Ray的衣领又送上一吻，Ray没再推开他。

Fletcher总是能从Ray得到他想要的，他很满意。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Third Man是部好电影！  
> 也许之后会有更多的滚床单剧情但是我也不知道.....


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter5**

Fletcher打着呵欠走进客厅的时候Ray抱着一个看起来很沉的纸箱从楼梯上走下来。

“过来搭把手。”Ray皱着眉头看了刚起床懒洋洋的Fletcher。昨晚饭桌上的不快很快被Fletcher的嬉皮笑脸化解，但这不妨碍Ray看到Fletcher时心头涌起挥之不去的烦躁。

Fletcher似乎也察觉到了Ray一大早没来头的不快，但自己才刚刚起床，还什么都没干呢 –––– 不过或许这就是Ray的烦躁的源头，Fletcher转念一想。

“箱子里是什么？”Fletcher揉了揉脸，走过去接过Ray手里的纸箱。纸箱里响起硬物相撞的哐啷声，并没有看上去的沉。

“……只是些垃圾。”Ray似乎故意不愿多做解释，把Fletcher留在原地，转头又上了楼，楼上传来拖动物品的声音，看来所谓的“垃圾”还有不少。

Fletcher对着声音传来的方向耸耸肩，又看了眼自己找了块空地放下的封存得很好的纸箱。Fletcher自认为是揣测人心的好手，但像今天这样时候阴晴不定的Ray让他也有些摸不着头脑。窗外的天气格外好，英国难得的温暖阳光让Fletcher原谅了对他来说有些过于刺眼的光线。Ray的草坪修剪得整齐，浇水的喷头有活力地滋润着赏心悦目的绿色。

Fletcher隐约感到今天会是他的好日子。这样的好天气会令任何人都高兴起来，包括他目前琢磨不透的Ray。

“你在愣着干什么，找紧急逃生出口吗？“Ray搬着最后两个箱子微侧着身子小心走下楼梯，看到在落地窗前凝视着院子的Fletcher还呆在原地，忍不住又出言讽刺。

Fletcher显然思绪还飘在别处，Ray的声音让他惊了一跳。Fletcher看着正在放下箱子的Ray，表情有些无奈地耸耸肩，“你可没告诉我把这些‘垃圾’怎么处理。”

Ray直起身子，脸上带着似乎难以置信的表情看着Fletcher，好像对方刚才说了什么极为荒唐的故事。Ray用手推了推镜框，有些泄气的皱了皱眉头，Fletcher可能比他想得还要蠢。

“把这些箱子搬回你的房间去，全都是你之前留下的东西，你这蠢货。”Ray垂下手，平视着Fletcher的眼睛，没有错过对方脸上闪过一丝可以说是惊诧的复杂情绪。当然，就像所有的会暴露Fletcher内心的表情一样，它很快就消失在Fletcher常见的用来伪装的笑容里。

“遵命，长官。”Fletcher的声音听起来很愉快，但Ray没有再看他。窗外的阳光很不错，Ray感到自己的身体也开始变得温暖起来。或许一会儿在院子里吃早饭是个不错的想法，然后再沐浴着阳光泡一杯茶，开始处理今天的工作。

Fletcher当然对Ray没有把自己的东西全都扔掉感到惊讶，他也应当感到惊讶，毕竟在Fletcher打破他们之间默许的规则后他又如此仓促地离开，然后再也没回来———直到现在。

箱子上落了不少灰尘，看来保管他们的人许久没有碰过它们，或许自它们被封存之后就忘在了脑后。Fletcher把几个纸箱挪到了现在属于他的房间，扬起的灰尘让他鼻子发痒。Fletcher起身把窗户打开，让新鲜的空气和阳光充满房间。他找到一把小刀，然后蹲下来用它来划开贴整齐的胶带。

一看到箱子里的东西Fletcher就露出了笑容，是他的电影珍藏和唱片们。Fletcher忘了当初自己是怎么说服Ray把这些东西满满当当地摆满了客厅的电视橱柜，但很多电影他们还没来得及一起分享。Ray总是很忙，有时还需要出差去帮Mickey解决海外的事务。Fletcher相比较下有更灵活的个人时间，但也少不了在外奔波。他们在一起的那几个月里，两人更多的是其中一个半夜才疲惫的回到家，而可以享受一个惬意的夜晚的机会则很少。

Fletcher喜欢和Ray一起看电影。当然，首先Fletcher热爱电影，他热爱关于电影的一切。喜剧片，惊悚片，动作片，爱情片，Fletcher一视同仁，但当然，他最爱的还是犯罪类电影。黑手党们的家族纠葛，职业杀手和政府特工的较量，东方面孔的精彩打斗，肉欲横流，权色交易，穿着华丽的夫人先生们高贵的皮囊下藏着肮脏的欲望，散发着霉臭的出租屋里瘦得不成人样的瘾君子，而迫让他们堕落的混球们却在酒吧里挽着脱衣舞女交换着满是细菌的唾液。Fletcher喜欢这类电影，因为他自己就活在其中，这些他都见过。Fletcher像个现实犯罪生活的导演，用镜头记录着每一个荒唐或残忍的场面。不像电影，现实社会里没有糟糕的演员。

Fletcher知道许多人憎恶他，就像他们需要他。但Fletcher从未在意别人的看法，为什么要在意呢？他们才是演这出丑戏的演员，而Fletcher不过是个导演，他只记录，他不参与，所以他也不在乎。

所以第一次Ray问他到底有没有良知的时候Fletcher忍不住大笑，尽管对方的神色很认真。“你想对我说什么，亲爱的？我不够善良吗？”Fletcher平复了下笑声说道，“而不是像你一样，做一个热爱女王，正直守法的好公民？”Fletcher渐渐收起了笑容，直视着Ray的目光。他很少这样做，但当他这样做时，Ray知道Fletcher是认真的。“别骗你自己了，Raymond。你明白的。你和我，比你愿意的更加相似。”Fletcher记得Ray没有回复他，只是收回了目光，再没有问过他这样的问题。或许Ray是失望了，或许Ray只是想确认他自己的想法，Fletcher说不出来，但他享受猜测Ray的想法。

Fletcher喜欢和Ray一起看电影的另一个原因是他喜欢Ray，至少他这么觉得。喜欢，谁都可以把这个词用在另一个人身上。我喜欢我的大楼管理员，我喜欢那个漂亮的柜员小姐，我喜欢半夜三点钟吃冷掉的pizza。Fletcher觉得他对Ray的感觉也许就是这样。

无可否认的是Fletcher觉得Ray很令人着迷。这种迷人当然包括Ray英俊的外貌，锻炼得像是希腊雕塑的身体，还有包裹着它的高级面料和昂贵配饰。Ray举手投足里都在传达着一种危险的信息，他具有一种迷人的具有压迫感的气场。他只需要扬一下他胡须打理得精致的下巴，或者抬一下指甲修剪得一丝不苟的手指，Ray就可以吓得那些混混们屁滚尿流。Fletcher最喜欢观察Ray的表演。

但他从来吓不到Fletcher，而Fletcher对此十分得意。因为Fletcher知道Ray并不是他习惯扮演的那个凶狠角色，至少在Fletcher面前不总是这样。这不是Fletcher的痴心妄想，而是他经过多次试探后得出的可靠结论。

另Fletcher着迷的并不只是这些。

Fletcher喜欢观察Ray，观察他走路的姿势，观察他对着电脑上的工作皱起眉头，又比较起Ray对自己皱起眉头的样子有什么不同。Fletcher会观察Ray怎么优雅地用一把日本产的昂贵菜刀把肉跟骨头分离，Ray怎么给他调制一杯他爱喝的mojito，Ray看电影时少见的平静而放松的表情，Ray和他接吻时用手指轻轻抵在Fletcher的胸口示意他需要一丝空气，Ray在做爱时些许的粗暴和半夜被噩梦惊醒时向Fletcher伸去的有些冰冷的手。Fletcher那时还不知道那些夜半时刻Ray的沉默背后意味着什么，但他知道知晓Ray的噩梦的代价就是他必须离开。

他们从不谈论这些。他们的童年，流过的眼泪，曾经的情人，受到的背叛，这些已经是没人在意的过去。没人生下来就想做私家侦探，也没有人天生就该去当黑帮打手。Fletcher见过足够多的悲剧故事，但它们对他来说只是故事，来自某个靠卖大麻发家的美国穷小子，或是某个父母被杀被黑帮的叔叔领养的东方暴脾气小子，他们与Fletcher无关。但不是Ray。

Fletcher想起他放在自己手里微凉的轻轻颤抖的指尖，Ray脸上有着他从没见过的表情。Fletcher观察着Ray的脆弱。Fletcher觉得Ray的信任或许意味着什么，但他从来不问。Fletcher决定不去戳破自己的幻想。

Fletcher把思绪从过去抽出来，眼前的箱子里已经腾空了。箱底有一角微黄的纸片引起了Fletcher的注意。Fletcher伸手把它拾起来，是一张便利贴。显然它曾经贴在某个装着光碟的盒子上，被人揭下又揉皱，最后还是小心的展开然后又抚平了褶皱。上面的字迹有些潦草，是他自己的笔迹。

“请务必等我回来后一起看 —— Fletcher”

Fletcher盯着手里的便利贴看了好一会儿才意识到阳光晒得他的后背有些发烫。

门外响起的敲门声让正在走神的Fletcher有些措手不及。他想要站起身来，却忘记了放在手边的小刀，尖锐的刀锋在Fletcher的食指上留下了一道伤口。“Fuck, ” Fletcher由于突然的刺痛反射性的收回了手，但鲜血已经从伤口里溢了出来。门外的人似乎听见了Fletcher的咒骂声，敲门声停止了。Fletcher跨过堆在地上的重重阻碍，小心着受伤的手指给Ray开了门。

“你又干什么蠢事了，Fletcher？”Ray的语气很平静，目光试着越过Fletcher的肩膀查看房间的情况。

“当然没什么，只是箱子里有一只小虫，亲爱的。”Fletcher嬉笑着，同时打算把右手装作自然地藏在身后。

当然，Ray没让他得逞，贴近了一步，一把抓住了Fletcher的手臂，同时眼睛直视着Fletcher试图闪躲的目光。“我的家里可容不下任何的害虫。”

Fletcher用他下垂眼的无辜目光表示投降，乖乖把受伤的手交出来。Ray皱了皱眉头，拉过Fletcher的右手查看伤口的深度，尽管附近的血液有些凝固，新鲜的血液还在涌出来。Ray叹了口气，眼镜后透出的怨念让Fletcher憋不住想笑。他们现在离得很近，Ray还抓着Fletcher的手。Fletcher想记住Ray手掌的温度，但很快Ray就松开了他。

Fletcher跟Ray来到客厅，示意对方乖乖坐下后去医药箱里取了创可贴。Ray给他包扎的动作很快，但很轻柔。

似乎是注意到了Fletcher的目光，Ray抬头看他，深灰色的眼睛里透露出一丝疑问，而Fletcher像有些心虚一样转过了脸。“下次记得把自己的手腕也割破之前告诉我一声，我少做一份早餐，Fletcher。”Ray乘胜追击，起身向洒满阳光的院子走去。今天的Fletcher有些古怪，但Ray不介意有时占上风，这让他心情很不错。

太阳底下Fletcher不得不戴上了他的眼镜，但脸上还带着那幅蠢像。Ray觉得这样的Fletcher有些好笑，“你在思考些人生哲理，Fletcher？这不像是你有能力做到的事。”Ray忍不住打扰了盯着眼前的烤肠沉思的Fletcher。

Fletcher有一瞬间的慌神，但有着墨镜的掩护Ray没有捕捉到他的神情。“你怎么知道我在思考？或许我只是在辨别你是否给我下了毒，亲爱的。”Fletcher总是不缺回击的话。

“你在‘思考’，假如说你的大脑真有这么个功能，的时候，你总是一脸严肃的盯着某个东西看，Fletcher。像只变色龙那样。”Ray耸耸肩，喝了一口橙汁，语气好像他在陈述着1+1=2这件事实。

Fletcher有些惊讶。他不知道Ray也在观察着。当然，Ray总是在观察着。

“而你现在却很得意，Ray。”Fletcher的好胜心现在占上峰，“抱着你的手臂悠闲地往后靠，就像现在这样。”Ray有些不自然地调整了一下坐姿，但固执地继续抱着手臂。“而你感到受到冒犯或者想要坚定自己的立场的时候，你就会抱着手臂朝对方前倾。就像现在这样。”Fletcher知道自己得逞了。

“你还知道些什么？”Ray似乎比起不适更多的是好奇，扬扬下巴朝Fletcher问到。

“你生气的时候喜欢推你的镜框，看着人的眼神像只老虎那样。”Fletcher想了想接着说，“你缓解焦虑的办法就是到处踱步——然后让我感到很焦虑。你极度讨厌别人进你的厨房。你写字的时候会坐得很直，你只用那一只黑色的钢笔。你每个月要花两百磅打理你的胡子和头发。你从来只用一种古龙水。你讨厌小动作。”

“公平来说，你确实有很多小动作，Fletcher。”Ray的声音里带着笑意。

Fletcher以为自己已经忘了Ray这样的表情。那是一种真诚的，愉快的笑容，不是为了表示客套或者礼貌，也不是那种眼神冰冷，带着敌意的冷漠笑容。Ray的头发在阳光下显出黄金般的色泽，他的眼睛在阳光下显出比平时更浅的灰蓝色。Fletcher记得这个笑容，当他们还在一起时，这样的眼神总是让他感到……

Fletcher意识到刚才在Ray捉住自己手臂时一直缠绕着自己的感觉是什么。他觉得自己或许从没有这样想亲吻Ray。或许Fletcher一直都想亲吻他。

Fletcher喝了一口橙汁，酸甜的味道让他把那想法压下去了一些。Ray似乎没意识到Fletcher刚才又像只变色龙一样定住了，继续着自己的早餐。过了半晌，Ray决定打破有些尴尬的沉默。“你想知道些什么，Fletcher？”

Fletcher知道这个问题的答案。他或许不该问，如果他还算个识趣的前男友的话，但显然Fletcher不是。

“我想知道你为什么没有把那些垃圾都扔掉，Raymond。”

当你想对我说些不该说的话时你就会叫我Raymond。

“不过是一时兴起。”Ray并没有抬头，坐直了身子继续着他的早餐。但他们都知道，愉快的上午已经结束了。

“那就当做如此吧。”Fletcher回答道。今早的对话已经够多的了。

当你说谎时你总是坐直了却又逃避我的眼神。

从此就是长久的沉默。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉这章发的很慢！断断续续写了两三天，算是比较长的一章，Fletcher的心理描写占主要，关于他俩的内心戏构思了比较久，总之我还蛮喜欢这章的！如果你喜欢请留言你的感想！谢谢 :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

接下来的几天过得很快。

好天气随着那个早晨一去不返，阴云密布的天空和空气里潮湿的气味让人有些喘不过气，Fletcher闷闷的坐在沙发上，看着一言不发的坐在对面的Ray，对方专注在手里的一叠照片上，不再问他更多问题。Fletcher感觉自己像只恹恹不乐的被主人禁足的狗。

这样的天气总让人想站在窗前抽支烟。呼吸着大雨前最后一丝带着泥土气味的空气。Fletcher讨厌下雨天，工作时，或者更直白的说，当他蹲在小树丛里披着伪装用的假树叶跟踪目标时，他总是把对方的行程精确到分钟，但Fletcher总学不会提前看好天气预报。没有灌上水泥的乡间小路一到雨天就是Fletcher的噩梦，如果只是浑身湿透已经算他走运，如果遇到车轮陷进泥泞里这样的倒霉事，Fletcher也会难得地相信这或许是自己的因果报应。

当然，Ray不会容许Fletcher在屋子里抽烟这个小小的愿望。Fletcher有时对Ray对于越界行为的标准感到困惑，但目前来讲，Fletcher没打算把他俩之间的关系弄得更糟。

“不介意我到草坪上散散步吧？”Fletcher的语气假装小心翼翼。

“等烟味散了再进来。”一如既往的，Ray不用看Fletcher也知道对方那颗漆黑的心脏里藏着什么小算盘。

“知道了，妈咪。”Fletcher朝Ray做了个鬼脸，虽然对方没在看他。Fletcher讨厌总被他看透，但还是迫不及待地离开了气氛沉重的客厅。

下午放进火炉里的木炭还在燃烧，散发最后的一些热量。Fletcher搓了搓手在炉子边坐下，从口袋里摸出一包香烟，抽出一支点燃，然后放进嘴里深深的吸了一口。香烟熟悉的气味口腔里缭绕，这让Fletcher莫名感到一些欣慰。早春的寒意还像今天的雾气一样浓重，寒冷混合着空气里的湿气，简直让人受不了。Fletcher承认自己已经到了会因天气而浑身不适的年纪，私人侦探的活计他也早想退出，但显然，计划有变。

Fletcher把身子又向炉子靠近了一些，感受着被令人舒适的热度烘烤。暖色的光线反射着Fletcher的墨镜，让人看不清他的表情。Fletcher又把烟放在嘴边浅浅的吸了一口，然后把它夹在指尖，仔细的端详起烟头忽明忽暗的火光，像是在观察一个新鲜玩意儿。你最渴望香烟的时刻就是在点燃它的那一霎那，Fletcher有些走神的想到，但香烟有成瘾性，就像他生命的许多东西一样，明知道对自己有害，却总是在某个暴雨前的傍晚抑制不住突来的某种冲动。

Fletcher搓了搓手，他在想自己的退休计划——如果它还能够发生的话。首先，他绝对会离开这个360个日子都是糟糕天气的鬼地方。Fletcher喜欢阳光和不那么潮湿的空气，如果是在一个生活节奏不快的舒适小镇就更好。Fletcher脑子里在想着意大利某个街角的咖啡店，桌上瓶子里插着真正的鲜花而不是塑料的，对面桌坐着身着白色连衣裙的混血女郎，就像是电影里的取景。或是在美国某个像从画报里走出来似的小镇里，他或许可以在那买下一座一直延伸到湖畔的小屋，平时他会在阳台阅读电影剧本，夏天时会有附近的孩子在水畔嬉戏。意大利冰淇淋或是美国苹果派，Fletcher觉得它们听起来都是个甜美的点子。

在那里他会做些什么呢？Fletcher纵容自己发挥他过于丰富的想象。或许他可以学着钓鱼，他从没尝试过，但听起来不错。高尔夫，怎么样？也不赖，但小镇上也许没有高尔夫。小镇上或许也没有电影院，这可是个严肃问题。或许他可以开家影像店，Fletcher有些高兴地想到，但又泄下气来，谁没人看光碟。

Fletcher最终有些不情愿地认识到这一点：自己没什么朋友。没什么——其实就是没有。小镇生活听起来相当诱人，但Fletcher明白自己没什么学习新技能或是结识新朋友的动力。他虽然喜欢写作，但这显然不是个适合社交的爱好，‘作家交流会’听起来实在可悲。Fletcher把燃尽了的烟头扔在地上踩灭，炉子里的炭火快要燃尽了，寒气又包围上来。

这没什么，Fletcher盯着忽燃忽灭的木炭想到，反正他向来独自一人，他过得挺快活。

“你最好把烟头捡起来扔到垃圾桶里去，不然我会逼你咽了它，Fletcher。”

Ray的声音冷不丁的出现，Fletcher吓了一跳，对方走路像只猫咪一样悄无声息，惊吓让Fletcher甚至错过了一个色情暗示的好机会。

“该死，Raymond。你就不能别这样吓人吗？”Fletcher有些生气的回头看着站在不知道什么时候站在他身后的男人，但Ray没有理睬Fletcher，面无表情地侧了侧头，示意Fletcher。“我说了，把它捡起来。”

“我听见你说的了，妈咪。”Fletcher皱着眉头弯腰把自己刚熄灭的烟头拾起来。“你到外面来不是专门来监督我的吧？说实话，Ray，你爱偷窥我这点让我有些受宠若惊。”

“没人在偷窥你，你这满脑子倒人胃口的幻想的变态。”Ray皱起眉头对Fletcher说道，“来帮我把遮阳棚支起来，快下雨了。”Fletcher把烟蒂扔进垃圾桶，听话地跟了上去。

两人从花园里刚一踏进室内就听到了雨滴落下的声音从身后传来。“我们运气不错。”Fletcher朝Ray高兴地笑道。时机刚巧的好运气总让他感到快活，Fletcher喜欢这种上帝在编排舞台一般的巧合。

“时间不早，我要休息了。”Ray没有理会还站在窗边看着越来越大的雨点的Fletcher，朝起居室走去。Fletcher回头跟上了Ray，对方的背影看着有些疲惫，但或许只是错觉。

“我能跟你一起来吗？”Fletcher说这话时并没有抱着多大的希望，他只想试探试探Ray。无关痛痒。

Ray少见的因为Fletcher的话放缓了脚步转过身，他斜靠在卧室门口，双手交叉抱在胸前的样子让Fletcher感到似曾相识。“我没这心情，Fletcher。”Ray的声音听起来比他看上去疲倦。Fletcher耸耸肩，大多数时候这个动作意味着‘我下次再试试’。Ray没再跟他理论，转身进了房间。Fletcher觉得Ray重重的关门声很没必要，但那个总是稳重的男人少见的闹别扭多半是因为突来的暴雨而不是Fletcher本人。

而Fletcher知道为什么Ray讨厌雨天。

被独自留下的私人侦探现在有点像个被人忘在角落许久的生日气球。Fletcher微不可闻的叹了一口气，他也该休息了。路过Ray的房间时Fletcher故意放慢了脚步，但对方的房间里没有传出任何声音。Fletcher犹豫着走近几步，敲了敲房门，贴近门缝说道：“晚安，Ray。”

房间里的Ray正尝试着找到一个合适的姿势让自己进入睡眠，他的隔音耳塞不知道去了哪里，Ray感到隐隐的焦虑和烦躁。Fletcher的声音隔着门听起来有些失真，但也许里面确实含有一丝关心的成分。Ray想起他们第一次见面，Fletcher的声音从出租车窗外隔着晚风传来，‘晚安，硬汉先生’，Fletcher那时这样说，语气里带着调戏的意思。现在他们之间很多事情已经变了，但Ray不知道是在变好还是变坏。

但至少现在，这个晚上，Ray有些感激这个晚安。

Fletcher等待了片刻但没有听到回应，正有些不情愿地准备离开。“晚安，混球。”Ray的声音听起来有些闷闷的，但这足以让Fletcher的脸上扬起胜利的微笑。


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

现在我们该来讲讲那个下雨天的故事。

不论是暴雨或是飘飘细雨在这个国家都很常见，每天又都有各式各样的新鲜事儿发生，发生在下雨天的故事更是数不尽数。要缩小我们所指的这个故事的范围，我可以告诉您，它不是什么好故事。

好故事几乎从来没有发生在我们的主人公身上。

请在您的脑海里想象这样一副画面：一个天花板比纸还薄的廉价出租屋——把它叫做屋子都是过誉，它更像是个泡在雨水里发霉的废纸箱。在这样一个散发着水池里的脏抹布的臭气的屋子里，一个女子安静地躺在床上，但却没有睡着。她怀着孕。

怀孕的女子很美，但皮肤却不健康般的苍白。她栗色的头发松松的盘在头顶，大却有些空洞的眼睛是湖水般的蓝绿色。她有一张线条柔和的脸，鼻子很挺拔，但是嘴唇的形状很柔美，但是却干得起皮，昏暗的灯光下也看得见眼睛下的厚重的黑眼圈。她今天晚上没有化妆，素颜显出她本来面容的孩子气，她很年轻，她平时总是化的，但今天不一样，她要等那个人，她要让他看着她。

她没有等得太久。门外响起了一阵急促的敲门声，她着急着下床，睡裙却被床脚勾住了，险些摔了一跤。她光着脚去开门，但由于她的迫切，她忘了检查来者是谁，所以不出我们的所料，她在等待的人自然不在门外。

“您好，女士。”门外高大的男人保持着基本的礼节。

她明白地很快，他不会来了。他当然不会，她证实了自己的猜想，她是个十足的傻瓜，是的，他当然不会。她不是很想哭，她感到的更多的是愤怒。她可以报仇，她可以杀了他的孩子，连同她自己一起。这念头在她脑中一瞬间闪过，但她又立马把它掐灭了。

“我该得到些赔偿。”她说道。

男人显然对她格外冷静的语气感到惊讶，但马上又换上了礼貌的微笑。妓女想要钱，天经地义。“当然，女士。我们会给您足够的赔偿，足够您离开这臭气熏天的鬼地方，足够您支付您的小小爱好。”

小小爱好。男人走了，但这个词语像苍蝇一样盘绕在空气里，让她反胃得要命。她冲进卫生间，几乎把自己的胆汁也吐了个干干净净。她盯着马桶的漩涡，感受着口腔里散之不去的酸苦气味，手掌摩挲着自己隆起的肚皮，感觉到更深的恶心和眩晕。

让我们加速时间的流逝。

她最后还是没舍得把那些钱一下子花掉。

男孩刚学会走路，他一只小手抓着桌子腿，另一只手向自己伸手要面包，她久违的感到生活的快乐。她要把他送去读书，她会把他教成一个小绅士，给他穿上小小的西装，教他系领带。男孩长得像她，除了眼睛的颜色，但她已经很少再想起那个人了。

“你想要出去转转吗，小家伙？我们去公园里找小狗狗玩？”她笑着用手指拭去男孩脸上的面包屑，男孩有些腼腆地点了点头。他喜欢小狗。

她穿上了一条白色的裙子，她很高兴它还是一样的合身。外面的天气很好，冰淇淋车的音乐声从几个街区外传来，男孩显得有些兴奋，小手扯着她的裙摆迫切地想要快点下楼。她正打算锁门，男孩拉着裙摆的手松开了，但却把自己给摔了一跤。她没来得及上锁，急忙扶起孩子。男孩没哭，他向来是个坚强的孩子。她拍拍他沾了灰的裤子，有些责怪他的心急。“我是怎么告诉你的？一个绅士可不会把自己弄得灰头土脸。”

男孩没说话，只是低着头，有些不服气的样子。她揉了揉男孩的头发表示谅解，他的发型乱糟糟的，同样栗色的头发摸起来有些扎手。男孩不再咬着嘴唇，他被她的动作逗笑了，她也笑着牵过他的小手。他只不过是个贪吃甜食的孩子。

他们在外面呆了很久。男孩终于肯从秋千上下来的时候天色已近傍晚，他有些倦了，牵着她的手嘟囔着还想吃冰淇淋。两个街区外还有一辆冰淇淋车，他们转悠了一会儿才找到。她把他抱起来好让他够到窗口，男孩兴奋地伸长了脖子想看到卡车里的样子。他花了好一会而决定要一个黑巧克力味儿的冰淇淋，上面撒上五颜六色的彩糖。

她牵起他的手往他们住回走，天色有些晚了，这里不是什么安全的街区。她催男孩儿走快些，但他舍不得快滴落到手上的甜腻糖浆，勉勉强强地跟着她的步子，专心地享用着他的冰淇淋，这是他们拮据生活中难得的”奢侈品“。

走到楼下时她突然停住了脚步，楼上传来喧闹的躁动声，在这个地方，这从来都不意味着什么好事发生。有人冲下楼梯，她急忙把男孩拉到一边，但专注的男孩被突来的动作吓到松了手，冰淇淋整个的掉到了地上。

“嘿，我的冰淇淋！”他懊恼地抬起头烂冲她发脾气，但立即又停止了。她脸上有他没有见过的神色。

“不…不…”她嘴唇颤抖得呢喃着，他感觉她的手在颤抖。她松开了握着男孩的手，向下一个从楼梯口出来的男人迎去。“不，不，”她的语气急促起来，像是忘了呼吸，“你们不能这样，你说他答应过我的。不，不，你不能…”

“那你就不该骗我们，女士。”对方语气已经冷漠强硬到了极点，以至于礼貌的措辞显得更加刻薄。男人示意身后的喽啰们继续往外搬着东西，男孩认出来了那是属于他们的。

“那是我的玩具！”他不知道哪里来的勇气朝着其中一个壮汉大声喊道。或许是因为她的绝望——但他还太小，他还不知道女人脸上的情绪是什么。

“你还留着那个小杂种？”正忙于摆脱她的纠缠的男人被吸引了注意力，朝着男孩的方向皱起了眉头。

“别伤害他，求求你…”她急切地抓住了男人的衣袖，但此举引来了对方更大的厌恶，她的脸颊上立马印上了一个发红刺痛的掌印。

“我讨厌臭虫爬到我身上来。”男人撕破了最后礼貌的面具，但他的大腿立马被另一双手抱住，同时一阵尖锐的刺痛从他的腿上传来。

“该死的小杂种。”他一脚踢开发怒的男孩，男孩摔到了一边，疼痛令他直不起身子。

快起来，快一点，他催促自己，快起来。给他点颜色看看，看看谁才是小杂种，快起来。

但还没等到他完全支起身子，一只沉重的皮鞋就踩在了他的胸口，男孩难受极了，他感觉自己呼吸不畅，但他竭力抑制着自己在泥水里挣扎的冲动，他不是只臭虫。她说，一个绅士可不会把自己弄得灰头土脸。

“听着，孩子，”对方的声音听起来遥远又冷漠，身上的重量一点也没有减少。“那不是你的玩具，是我的了。你什么也不曾拥有，你也什么也不会拥有。你会在这泥水里陷得越来越深，你会成为我们这个社会的渣滓，你是一开灯就爬走的蟑螂。你永远也碰不到那些金字塔顶端的高贵人士，你永远也不会知道你父亲是谁。他将在他的府上享用珍馐，你会和你的婊子妈妈在垃圾堆里用餐，你明白吗？她会死在这儿，你也会死在这儿。不是现在，是将来的某一天，你们会在一个像这样的贫民窟里腐烂，因为你们带着和这里一样的臭气，因为你属于这儿。你明白吗？”

男孩不知道他们什么时候离开的。他只记得蚂蚁在他吃剩的冰淇淋旁边围了一圈，但无法搬运粘稠的糖浆，所以一个接一个地被困在甜蜜的陷阱之中。在失去意识之前他想到，贪恋甜食的蚂蚁是否会意识到自己在走向死亡。

下雨了。

雨点砸在他的皮肤上甚至有点疼，但他不想回去。家——如果那还能被称之为家的话，是他在这个世界上最不想去的地方。

他又跟中学里的同学打架了，老师把他赶出了教室，却没有问是不是对方先叫他婊子养的。不过那混蛋说得没错，他踢了踢面前的石头，他确实是个婊子养的，现在养着他的那个女人或许正在家里在某个满嘴粗言秽语的家伙身上卖力气，给他们挣几块面包的钱。

但大概率那些钱不会被用来买面包，它会被女人换成一包小小的白色粉末。末日救星，超级英雄，他妈的生命之光。她从那天起就变了，她的灵魂被击碎了。她当然想过逃离这个鬼地方，她尝试着搬家，但那天男人说的话像是某种恶毒又强大的诅咒缭绕不去。他们会死在这儿，她信以为然。

他当然不这么想，但他不怪她，他只是怜悯她。他的母亲已经死了，现在的她只是一具残破的空壳。但她还残留着一些自尊，她不在他面前吸毒，不在他面前做她挣钱的勾当，他也保持着礼貌的距离，在合适的时间下楼在空地上踢一下午的石子。他不需要她给他钱，他在学校里卖香烟，这是抢手货，一天能挣十英镑。如果有人想要抄他的考卷则需要付三镑，抄作业一镑。他学习很好，老师们不愿总是找他的茬儿，毕竟他可能是这烂泥塘里唯一一个还有希望上大学的人。

她从不问家里的牛奶和面包是从哪里来的。他希望她问，但她没有。她只是顺从的从他手里接过又一天食物，她14岁的儿子挣来的。可能她以为他在干着跟她一样的工作——这个想法突兀地冒出来，让他感觉好像有一只蜈蚣爬上了自己的脚，他膝盖反射地把石子给踢远了。石子滚了一段距离，落进了下水道的空隙里。

这块地方的下水管道窄得可能一次只钻得进一只老鼠。暴增的雨水导致了污水上涌，污水混合着腐烂和泥土的气味让他想吐。他要离开这儿，在这里的臭气腐化他之前。

他在大雨里不知道呆了多久，直到路灯亮起他才意识到天已经全黑了。他身上没有一处干的地方，书包里的课本也湿得粘在了一起，但他不在意，他早把那些东西记熟了。他抖了抖身上的雨水，尽管他意识到这个动作毫无意义，他该回家了。

他的鞋子踩在干的水泥地面上发出咯吱咯吱的响声，但除此之外很安静。他找出钥匙想要开门，却发现门并没有上锁。

他在她的卧室找到了她。她面朝下瘫倒在地，她还穿着那件白色连衣裙，身边是散乱的针头和她的腰带。他的脚像灌了铅，他想上前去确认，但理智告诉他已经没有确认的必要。

窗外突然闪过一阵光亮，随后是爆裂般的雷鸣。他突然反应了过来，随即像受惊的动物一样转身夺门而出，双腿自动地带着他飞奔。他冲回了雨中，雨点大到足以阻碍他的视野，但他不在乎，因为他没有目的地。近乎于野兽般的生存本能催促着他往前，跑起来，快，离开这里。他也许摔了两跤或者三跤，他的书包已经不知什么时候不见了，他的膝盖在流血，但他没法停下。

他听不见自己的呼吸声，甚至感觉不到自己的心跳。唯一能感受到的只有雨点砸到身上麻木的疼痛感。他感觉自己已经不复存在，雨水将把他冲刷干净，就像高压水枪下的一个泥点儿，他不堪一击。

男人没有告诉他的是，比死在这儿更糟糕的，是发现自己连渣滓也不是。

他什么也看不见，在黑暗中他突然踢到了一块硬物，他不知道自己跑的有多快，但惯性把他往前摔了很大一段距离。他终于被迫地停了下来，他在嘴里尝到了自己鲜血的生涩铁锈味。血的味道让他缓慢但切实地意识到自己的存在。他浑身都疼，他的脚背感觉快断了，他的膝盖还在刺痛，他的心脏跳动激烈得快要冲出胸膛。

他确定自己现在一定看起来很糟，但他永远也不会是个绅士，所以这没什么。

她死了。这个想法缓缓的追上了他，现在他不得不接受这件事，尽管它像场还没醒的噩梦。但这确实发生了，他亲眼看见了她的死亡，他宁愿接受这个事实而不是把自己当成个疯子。

嘴里鲜血的味道让他上瘾。他会离开这儿，他永远也不会回来，而永远也不会有人知道这儿曾经有个婊子养的小杂种。


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

  
  
  


Fletcher觉得自己变了。

他说不上这是好事还是变得更糟，但Fletcher确切地感觉到自己有些不对劲。不是指他身体上有什么不适，恰恰相反，Fletcher在这个清晨感到格外的神清气爽，而归功于昨晚他像婴儿般的睡眠，但这就是奇怪的地方。Fletcher是个不安分的家伙，这个特质导致他在自己家里都没什么安全感，8个小时的安稳睡眠早就离他而去。但现在，Fletcher尴尬地意识到，在Ray的家里他竟然睡得比在自己家还沉。

Fletcher暂时还不知道自己身上发生了什么，或许是Ray的昂贵床垫和3000镑的威士忌起了作用，也有可能是Ray在自己的晚餐里下了安眠药。如果真这样Fletcher反倒想要感谢Ray，助眠的药片熏香他都试过，但还没有哪种像这样有效。但Fletcher怀疑是否确实是Ray做了些手脚。

Ray最近让他比起之前更加捉摸不透。自从他们的一夜情——当然不止一夜——之后，Fletcher发现了解Ray越多，他对Ray的先前印象就越发显得不可靠。当Fletcher以为Ray会怎样反应时，Ray总是能让他惊喜，这对Fletcher来说很少见。普遍说来，Fletcher只需要对一个人有五分钟的了解就能把对方的性格摸清，但Ray是个例外。

Ray是特别的。对Fletcher来说，这点毋庸置疑。

当然，表面上看Ray还是和平时一样，总是在自己面前克制任何过激的反应，因为Ray知道这会让Fletcher更来劲。但Ray不知道——但或许他知道，Fletcher比起易怒的Ray更喜欢和自己在一起时竭力克制的Ray。该死，他板着脸说脏话的样子真是要命的性感。除了公务需要的见面，他们当然还会干点别的，比如，当然，做爱。除了Ray在任何情况下都不允许室内吸烟外，Fletcher对于性的部分没有一点抱怨。

除此之外，Fletcher会缠着Ray跟自己一起看电影。大多数时候是在家里，但有一次Fletcher也不知道自己是怎么说服了Ray让他陪自己去看一部实验电影。放映场地在一个从Ray的家开车三小时才到的一个酒吧的狭窄地下室，Ray站在酒吧门口朝Fletcher皱起了眉头，“这就是你说的周六约会？”

“别这么挑剔，Ray。我保证你会喜欢的。”Fletcher朝Ray挤挤眼，自己先进了门。Ray叹了口气，跟了上去，反正他难得的有一整晚去浪费。

酒吧地下室的气味闻起来像是消毒水混合着蒸汽。大多数的位置已经有人了，Fletcher给他们找了个角落站着，Ray过了一会走来递给他一杯饮料。Ray穿了件黑色的皮夹克，头发有些随意地拢在脑后，有几缕深色的头发落在额前。昏暗的光线让Ray看起来更加神秘但柔和，纤长的睫毛在他脸上投下模糊的一小片阴影。

Fletcher几乎没怎么见过Ray穿着休闲装的样子，更是几乎没见过Ray摘下他那副古板眼镜只戴隐形眼镜的样子。Ray看上去年轻许多，尽管他蓄着胡须也不能改变这一点。Ray离得很近，Fletcher可以闻到他身上淡淡的古龙水的香气，像是某种只在夜里打开窗户才能闻到的花香。Ray意识到了Fletcher打量的目光，侧着头挑起一边眉毛沉默地表示“你他妈在干什么”。

Fletcher觉得自己脑子真的有些不对劲。

Fletcher一把扯过Ray的衣领，将自己的嘴唇印到那对总是抿得紧紧的双唇上去。Ray显然想要说点什么，但他随即意识到他们其实还算在观影，发出声音似乎确实有些不太礼貌——当然，在角落里接吻也算不上，但谁在乎？Fletcher感觉到Ray摩挲在自己腰侧的手和缠绕住自己的舌头，好像没人在看他们一样。管他的呢，没人知道他们是谁，大概只当他们是某对热恋中的情侣。

Fletcher对那场电影的记忆只剩下剧情的一半，另一半是他难得的提早离场和在车厢里燥热的性爱。

Fletcher的改变不限于此。

Fletcher毫不掩饰自己是个自私的人。准确的来说，他可能连个合格的自私鬼也算不上。Fletcher不怎么喜欢为别人办事，他的一切行为只有让自己快活这一条黄金准则。他会为了这一点做任何事，他不效忠任何人，他随时准备背叛，随时准备求饶或者开溜。为自己牟利并不是Fletcher的唯一目的，他的首要目的是把事搅黄，然后自己坐在火力范围外的一辆面包车里咔嚓拍摄自己新电影的动作戏。

通常来说是这样。但自从他和Ray的关系变得紧密了之后，Fletcher的日常有了小小的变化。

不，Fletcher不会管这个叫对他自己的背叛，或者是对Ray的效忠：Fletcher说服自己，帮助Ray也是自己的兴趣。Fletcher享受和Ray玩一些你追我赶的小游戏，但没必要让总是看起来忧心忡忡的那家伙过早的栽跟头。Fletcher当然不会让自己的偏心妨碍到自己做生意，但他总会给予Ray一些旁敲侧击的提示，让那个聪明人自己来解谜——通常Fletcher喜欢把这种额外服务在最后关头奉上，然后享受Ray骂骂咧咧但是又对自己无计可施的样子，顺便敲上一笔。拜托，Mickey的油水足够再多喂饱一张嘴。当然，Ray也可以用另一种Fletcher更喜欢的方式付款，顺便一提，到目前为止，两种付款方式使用次数五五开。

昨天Fletcher的到访并不属于上面那种情况，但Ray并没有在意，给了他一个并不太热切的吻——他们惯常的前戏。Fletcher决定在做爱的时候不问Ray任何问题，而Ray似乎也觉得这是个好主意。除了在汽车后座有点急躁过头那次，他们之间的性似乎总是这样，沉默又激烈地在亲吻的间隙喘息，在黑暗中摸索着半扯半脱地褪去所有阻碍肌肤相亲的衣物，把对方半硬的阴茎送进自己喉咙，在呻吟声中和被扯着头发的让人上瘾的疼痛中撸动自己的硬挺。

性爱总是急躁又激烈，两人都把对方当作发泄性欲的工具，过程中几乎毫无温存的空间，空气中只剩情欲的气味和撞到床头板或者来自一方吃痛的咒骂。但这感觉该死的，要命的，比可卡因还要上瘾的好。他们在对方眼里都只有利益可谈，性也是一样，一夜春宵和三千万美金等价。Fletcher迷恋这种不含感情戏码的肉体关系，Ray的冷漠和激烈的抽插让Fletcher有种他们在制作某种低成本的色情电影的错觉，这总是让他达到高潮。

有时候，对，偶尔，Fletcher觉得他们的性有更多的含义在里面。当他用手上下摩挲Ray的后颈的时候，Ray会慢下来，甚至有些温顺地俯下身靠近Fletcher。这时Fletcher喜欢把脸埋进Ray的颈窝，嘴唇贴着Ray的颈侧。他这时才感觉到从另一个人身上传来的温暖的，或者可以说是滚烫的生命力，Fletcher甚至能感受到Ray脉搏的跳动。Fletcher会把在Ray后颈上的手滑向对方的背，像一个失明的人触摸一尊雕塑一样仔细的用手指检查Ray背部肌肉的沟壑以及每一处微微隆起的伤痕。Fletcher从此时Ray的顺从中获得莫大的满足感，他现在理解那些圈养猛兽的混球了，Ray现在像一只吃饱喝足的懒洋洋大猫，难得地默许Fletcher把他当作宠物把玩。

Fletcher还喜欢用手触碰Ray的脸。如果是平时Ray当然不会允许，但在两人都被情欲冲昏头脑的时候，这种小事也会被允许。Ray的嘴唇总是湿润而柔软，Fletcher用拇指的指腹确认过了；Ray的耳廓很敏感，所以Fletcher喜欢用指尖轻轻扫过去挑逗对方；Ray的睫毛扫过Fletcher的掌心的时候总是让他一颤，那感觉就像是用掌心捧住了一只纤弱的蝴蝶。当然，Ray不会赞同这个比喻，但Fletcher却不确定自己的想法，尤其是当他得知了一些他不该过问的事情之后。

Fletcher隐约记得当自己还小的时候——那是四五十年前的夏天，他在妈妈的花园里玩耍，他用捉住了一只蝴蝶。它有着闪耀的蓝色光芒，像是一片活着的宝石。他想要找个瓶子把它装起来，他能感受到它翅膀在自己手心的震动。当他终于引起母亲的注意并要来一只梅森罐时，他小心翼翼地打开手掌，但蝴蝶已经奄奄一息了。它美丽的翅膀脱落了一只，身体可悲地颤抖着，再也不能飞行。母亲立马把它扔到了垃圾桶里，只剩下自己一个人站在厨房想要洗净手上的鳞粉以及莫名奇妙涌出来的泪水。

Ray已经早早就出门了，但Fletcher来到厨房发现对方留了一份早餐在冰箱里。Fletcher懒得加热，站在厨房吃完了冷掉的三明治，一边苦恼着自己该怎样向Ray坦白。

那几个毒虫的死因倒是不难查，都是吸食过量致死的。但问题就出在这个过量上——导致他们死亡的剂量已经可以杀死他们三次了。也就是说，是有人故意造成了他们吸毒致死的。接下来就是Fletcher擅长的收集信息和分析了。Mickey从来不做除了大麻以外的生意，这也是为什么没有人敢动他的原因——Mickey没有动他们的蛋糕，他们也不敢动Mickey的蛋糕。但总有人想要把这个局面打破，然后浑水摸鱼想抢了Mickey的生意，这不是第一次，也不会是最后一次。

但这次这群人用的手段格外恶毒。这群可怜的寄生虫被杀死后扔在了Lord Harrison的宅邸门前，这对Mickey来说当然是个宣战行为，但Harrison不这么看。在他看来，不管是大麻也好海洛因也好，都是一路货色，指不定这些死得透透的家伙就是Mickey的客户，并且不论将来Mickey怎样解释，Lord Harrison都会坚持要收回自己的用地。这可就是大麻烦了——贵族们，虽然都是一群骨头比水母还柔软的软蛋，倒是把面子和名誉看得比什么都重要，若是这种事情上了八卦小报（这点Fletcher不敢说自己无辜），他们也会放弃金钱的诱惑，转去保护他们那已经发霉发臭的名誉和头衔。

以上这些Fletcher上一次来就已经报告完毕，按理来说他的工作已经结束，但Fletcher作为私家侦探过于灵敏的直觉告诉他，其中还有更多的故事等着他发现。所以这一次，Fletcher重点调查了Lord Harrison。如他所料，这位老爷也不是什么道德楷模。看来Lord Harrison眼馋Mickey靠卖大麻富得流油，于是打算自己也开辟一下副业。这位Lord年轻时是个不得了的花花公子，在花街柳巷四处留情，自然也知道些买卖毒品的门路。于是他联合了同样眼馋Mickey的家业的爱尔兰黑帮，让他们弄点“连带伤害”，然后自己去给Mickey和他别的lord散播消息。没了贵族们的土地，Mickey也就没了落脚点，他要么提高收买贵族们的价格，要么干脆直接退出游戏，所有工坊低价转让，无论哪种都是Lord Harrison愿意看到的局面。Fletcher在心里默默佩服Lord Harrison的狠毒，虽然对方显然没有想过Mickey那双手上沾过血的事实。

Fletcher把自己的新发现在电话里绘声绘色的给Ray描述了一通，但是却没有等来意料之中的带着嘲讽的夸赞，反而是一阵沉默。Fletcher在沉默中等得太久以至于以为是信号不好，但这时Ray开口了。“好，我知道了。”

“就这样？你不夸夸我的业务能力？或者我们可以…”

“就这样，Fletcher。”Ray的声音听起来很陌生，Fletcher一时不知道该做何反应。“你的工作结束了，做得好。”

“听到你这么夸奖我真是奇…” Fletcher的话说到一半，但电话已经被挂断了。

当然，Fletcher的工作还没有结束。

Fletcher迫切地想要得知Ray的沉默背后的意义，但他不确定为什么。Fletcher不知道这是自己的好奇心在作祟还是自己又一次对Ray偏心，但或许两者皆有。这是违反规则的，他和Ray一直在玩的那个小游戏。他们不该过问对方的过去，不该把自己牵扯进对方的私事，最重要的一点，他们都不会投入感情。当然这些规则都是默认的，Ray看起来一直在尊重这这些规则，所以Fletcher觉得自己也应该这么做。Ray似乎对Fletcher的事没有任何兴趣，这点说实在的，让Fletcher感觉有点受伤。并不是说他愿意提起自己的往事，但Fletcher也不确定——他不确定如果Ray真的想要知道关于自己的事时他是否能够保守秘密。但Ray从来没有提起，就像他压根就不在乎Fletcher身上发生过什么。

但Fletcher有时候又找到一些希望，比如Ray对自己的纵容。Fletcher旁敲侧击地问过Ray一些他或许不该问的事情，大多数时候Ray只是冷冷地看他一眼，Fletcher就自知理亏地闭嘴。但碰上Ray心情好的时候，他会给Fletcher说自己还在当小混混的时候的故事。Fletcher总是很喜欢看Ray讲这些故事时的样子，他的脸上总是带着介于自豪和傲慢的微笑，眼睛里隐隐有火光闪烁。Fletcher想象那时候的Ray像一匹幼狼，带着凶恶但又不太成熟的狠劲。

Fletcher之前当然查过Ray的资料——这是在他们第一次见面之前。父母不明，底层出生，成绩优秀，辍学，街头混混，被安保公司招聘，受过专业的格斗训练和枪械训练，与客户斗殴后被解雇，成为雇佣杀手，直到被Mickey招募。兴趣是室内设计，爵士乐和下厨，收藏有两百多把厨师刀，上百种酒，周末喜欢在后院制作烟熏三文鱼配红酒，对服装配饰其实不是很在意，但还是会去裁缝店里量身定做西装。有2处（存疑）纹身，分别为蝴蝶和匕首。

有时候Fletcher在想是不是老天按着他的喜好造出来的Raymond Smith。

Fletcher犹豫过要不要继续追查下去，但之前他都放弃了，他还不想毁了他们的关系然后被Ray沉尸某个港口，但这次Fletcher嗅到了不一样的东西。但当他真的查明Ray的沉默是为什么的时候，Fletcher破天荒的开始后悔起自己的决定。

Raymond Smith；母：Laura Smith，应召女郎，年龄：31（已卒）。父：John Harrison，勋爵，年龄：57.

现在Fletcher拿到了Ray的最后一块拼图。Fletcher猜Ray没有把这件事告诉任何人，包括他的老板，包括他老板的客户，Lord Harrison。现在他的生父想要砸了他老板的场子，情况可能不会太好看。但除了Fletcher，没人知道Ray是怎么想的。

不，Fletcher也没把握自己了解Ray的想法。显然自己对Ray的了解还远远不够，但这不意味着Fletcher不想做点什么别的来补救。Fletcher想帮Ray，不管是出于什么理由，他想帮他。或许这样他可以了解Ray更多的事，或许他们的关系会更好。Fletcher不确定自己这次想要什么，他难得的觉得金钱是个没用的东西，他想要别的。

他想要Ray能够对他坦诚，他想要结束他们直接那个持续太久的小游戏，他想要更多。

Fletcher终于不情愿地对自己承认，他爱着Ray。

他也许一直以来都爱着Ray，但欺骗自己也欺骗着Ray，告诉自己这只是一时兴起。但事实上，Fletcher比起在意任何人任何东西，都更在意Ray。Ray不属于任何一个Fletcher已经熟识的分类，Ray是特别的，Ray有他自己的位置。对Fletcher而言，Ray不是Mickey的臣子，也不是凶恶的黑帮，更不是他彬彬有礼的表象；Ray是他的Ray，会给他做饭，会因为他而气急败坏，讨厌他吸烟，但是不会拒绝他的吻的Ray。Fletcher爱这样的Ray。

Fletcher不知道Ray是否对他有类似的感觉，但事实是Fletcher觉得自己没用勇气去问这样的问题。他觉得答案大概是“不”，但如果他能永远都保持自己的伪装，起码他们表面的利益关系还能继续。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ray回来得很晚。

Fletcher从沙发上起身，但还没等到他打招呼就察觉到了Ray的不对劲。Ray无视了不知所措站在原地的Fletcher，绕过他进到厨房给自己倒了半杯威士忌，然后以Fletcher从没见过的气势一饮而尽。当他终于放下杯子时，Fletcher留意到Ray眼睛里闪着同样的残忍冷漠的火光。

“一切顺利吗，Ray？”Fletcher问得小心翼翼。

“顺利他妈的极了。”Ray没有抬头，只是盯着自己的空酒杯。他听起来像是刚从另一个世界回来。

“你有受伤吗？”Fletcher经过一番挣扎终于打破了又陷入沉默的空气，有些担忧的问道。

Ray终于抬起了头，他看上去有些茫然，像是刚刚才意识到自己正在自己的家里，而Fletcher突然出现在了他的面前。

“我没事。多谢关心。”Ray的语气缓和了许多，Fletcher费了很大劲也没从这句话里读出嘲讽的语气来，这反而让Fletcher更不确定了。

Ray又倒了半杯酒，然后重重地放下酒瓶，然后端着酒杯朝Fletcher踱步走去。Fletcher从Ray的手中接过酒杯抿了一口，不确定自己是不是和Ray喝的同一侧。

“Lord Harrison死了。”Ray的语气像是在陈述今天晚上会下雨一样平静。

Fletcher顿了一下，不知道该做何反应，于是有些愚蠢的下意识反问道：“你说什么？”

“我说Lord Harrison他妈的死了。我扣的扳机。”

这下Fletcher听明白了。但同时，他更加不知所措起来。Fletcher终于望向了Ray的眼睛，之前残忍的火光已经消失了，取而代之的是一种Fletcher从没见过的脆弱与空洞。Fletcher觉得如果此时给Ray一个拥抱估计会被对方直接推开，所以他只是轻轻用手握住了Ray的指尖。但显然，这样的触碰也算越界，Ray很快把手抽了出来。

“你在干什么？”Ray显出了Fletcher很久没有体会到的敌意，这让Fletcher也跟着紧张起来。

“你的手很冷。”Fletcher尝试着安抚进入情感上攻击状态的Ray，但好像无济于事。

“不需要你的关心，我很好，Fletcher。”

强硬的语气让Fletcher也不由得感到了不适，于是没怎么经过思考，Fletcher反驳道：“可他是你的——”

“他是我的什么？”Ray把酒杯从Fletcher手里一把夺了过来，眼睛盯着发现自己说错了话的Fletcher，像是某种正在靠近猎物的豹。

“他是你的，”Fletcher犹豫了一下措辞，“你的生父。”

Ray从喉咙里发出一声令Fletcher毛发悚立的冷笑，他几乎忘了Ray还有这样的一面。

“不，他什么都他妈的不是。他间接的杀了我的母亲，你明白吗？你以为我有今天这番”成就“拜谁所赐？该死的，Fletcher，你觉得你看透了我，就像你看透了其他所有那些贱货，对不对？告诉我，我的故事，一个他妈的婊子养的有钱老子的私生子的故事在你那里排第几名？你还想知道些什么？我有没有为他流几滴眼泪？还是说别的更对你胃口的东西，像是我有没有像我妈那样去做个婊子？”

但Fletcher什么都没说。Ray的子弹像打到了一团棉花上，这样并不能消他的气。但很快Ray冷静了很多，因为他意识到墨镜也没有完全掩盖住Fletcher有些难以置信和受伤的眼神。

“不，Raymond。”Fletcher沉默了很久终于说道，“关于你我什么也不想知道。”

Ray在进一步地消化自己的情绪之前开了口，“那我想你该走了，Fletcher。”

“我想是的。”Fletcher自己都有些惊讶于自己语气的平静，但他没再多说多余的一句话，只是转身拿起自己的外套和包就走向了门口。Ray并没有跟上来的意思。

Ray站在原地，把剩下的威士忌饮尽，他会需要这些酒精来帮助睡眠的。Ray并没留意自己是在用哪一侧喝酒，反正不会再有人像这样来跟他分享同一杯酒了。他听到窗外雨点落下的声音，控制住了自己挪动脚步的冲动。

Fletcher还没走到车库雨点就砸了下来，但Fletcher没有加快脚步的意思。这样淋着雨莫名地让他找回了是那个花园里那个男孩一遍遍冲洗着双手的感觉。

Ray讨厌极了下雨天。

Fletcher杀死了他的蝴蝶。


End file.
